Sayaka Miki
Sayaka Miki used to be a normal middle school teenager and close friend of Madoka Kaname, however after helping Madoka and an alien cat like being called Kuybey escape from Akemi Homura her life weant down a unexpected path. She was told by magical girl, girls with magic powers who are tasks with protecting the wrold from being called Witches, Mami Tomoe that girls can make 'contracts' with Kuybey wich would turn her into a magical girl in exchange for a wish. Sayaka and Madoka accompanied Mami in several battle until Mami was killed by the witch Charlotte. This deeply shocked the girls and Akemi who tried to stop Mami from fighting Charlotte. Sayaka eventualy agreed to make a contract with Kuybey if he would heal the hands of her crush Kyosuke Kamijo. Sayaka eventualy felt into despair, however, as her Soul Gem became more and more corrupted, adding insult to injury her crush fell in love with an other girl close to her, Hitomi. This compleeted her corruption and turned her into a witch. Battle vs. Kirito (SPARTAN 119) Note: Due to lack of turnout, this battle will be an "exhibition match". Kazuto Kirigaya look around him. He was in the virtual world of an experimental next-generation VR device he was being employed as a beta tester of. But something was odd. His body was that of his old Sword Art Online avatar, but for some reason, he also had his FN Five Seven from Gun Gale Online, and some of his powers from Alfhiem Online. The area surrounding him looked a deserted train station in a large city. The sign said "Mitakihara Station". Kirito had an experience like this once before, with the very same experimental quantum computer VR device. The designer said something about it getting interference from other universe. Suddenly, Kirito heard something whoosh past his head and embed itself in the wall right next to him. The object turned out the be a sword blade. Kirito was about to turn to the direction the sword flew in from when the blade exploded in a ball of fire. Kirito felt a sharp pain in his side. He was still alive, but even with his regeneration skills, it would take a while to recover from these wounds. Kirito turned the face his attacker, who turned out to be a girl dressed in a blue outfit like a stereotypical anime "magical girl". "Who are...", Kirito asked, but the girl simply recreated her sword blade by inserting some kind of magazine into the hilt and lunged at Kirito, appearing as little more than a blue blur. Kirito drew his sword, Elucidator, and swung it as the blue blur that was Sayaka Miki was less than three feet in front of him. Steel met steel, and Sayaka's lunge was brought to a stop. Kirito and Sayaka traded blows, but Sayaka's rapid attack were to much to block with one blade. Sayaka's sword cut a deep gash in Kirito's side. Kirito screwed up his face in pain as the wound slowly regenerated and, with his free hand, drew his other sword, Dark Repulser. Now it was Kirito's turn to go on the offensive. Sayaka drew back, against the wall. As she was cornered, Sayaka turned her sword into a chain whip and used it to trip Kirito up, causing him to fall backwards as Sayaka retracted the chain and pointed her sword at Kirito, she was going to use that exploding ballistic blade again. Kirito blocked the attack with Elucidator, sending the ballistic blade flying across the platform, where it exploded, blowing apart a vending machine. Kirito drew his FN Five Seven in his right hand and fired about half a magazine into Sayaka's chest. The mahou shoujo was riddled with bullets, but, within seconds of the wounds appearing, they regenerated. Kirito was shocked as Sayaka lunged at him again. Sayaka's saber met Elucidator with a clashing sound when suddenly... Everything went white. Kirito found himself back in the lab, with the experimental VR device removed. Someone had clearly pulled the plug. DRAW Experts Opinion As there were know votes, I created this "exhibition match" ending. I may do a rematch at some point. Original battle, votes (or lack of them) and weapons here. Rematch vs. Kirito (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Modern Warriors